Beautiful
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: L was never the beautiful one, until now. Implied Yaoi.


Title: **_Beautiful_**

Rating: T

Categories: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Implied LxRaito

Warning(s): Implied Yaoi (sex between males) and character death.

Disclaimer in Profile.

Summary: L's was never the beautiful one, until now. Implied Yaoi.

* * *

-

-

-

Perfection, in all its literal flawlessness, is defective.

Yagami Raito, always perfect at everything and therefore nearly the personification of perfection, was there above L, looking down at him. He'd always been looking down at him, really, but this time it's not just metaphorical.

His auburn hair was falling around his face like a halo, his skin nearly glowing as always with pure radiance of his beauty, his lips like soft, pink flower petals, and just as velvety to the touch. They do not _taste_ like flowers though, and L would know. He's tasted them so many times before.

His eyes, identical beams of honey brown, are just as gorgeous as they always are, shining with intelligence and a majestic fierceness that L has only even seen in this one boy.

Yagami Raito was always the beautiful one.

His features were chiseled, his smile was like a beacon, his skin smooth as porcelain. Raito was every bit his name, _light, _fore he shown out in the darkness. And everyone agrees that light is always so stunning, like fire, and warm and welcoming.

L, however, looks nothing like Raito, he is nothing like the light. His hair does not fall around his face like a halo, and instead sticks up this way and that in an uncouth manner of disarray. His skin is sickly pale, almost sullen, not glowing, and instead almost seeming to suck the light out of the air around it. His lips are thin and chapped, and usually holding his thumb in a nasty habit. His lips probably taste like sugar.

But he's never asked Raito that question before, and now it's too late.

He supposes he'll never know exactly what his lips own taste like to another person.

His eyes are twin black holes, dull and flat and _disturbing. _They do not show his intelligence, for he doesn't allow them to. So others see them only as black circles in his eyes, underlined by ugly dark bags from lack of sleep.

His features were rounded, his smile was awkward and his skin, while smooth, resembled a plastic doll, more than a porcelain one. He lived in darkness, and lit up nothing. He is not warm, nor welcoming. Rather, he is cold and distant.

Yagami Raito was so innocent before. But his eyes changed somewhere along the way, his soul warped and his heart blackened so much that even his light could not fight it off.

He fell, just as L had once fallen, only in a different way.

Raito was once so very beautiful, clouds surrounding his heavenly face, a face even angels coveted. L thinks it's funny how angels could envy a devil.

For in this moment, Raito is no longer beautiful. While he still maintains his halo, it is false. While he keeps his glowing skin, it is covering his true self. While he preserves his petal-like lips, they are twisted into a cruel, evil smirk. While his eyes remain alight with intelligence and fierceness, they also glint manically as he peers down at L so maliciously.

His features are still chiseled, but are now contorted with lines of hatred. His smile is still like a beacon, but it is guiding and giving hope to vice. His skin is still as smooth as porcelain, and just like a porcelain doll, he is cold and hard and unmoving. And yet, although he does not see it, he is so very breakable. As delicate as he is beautiful and wicked.

Raito was still every bit his name, _light, _fore he still shown out in the darkness, like fire. But fire, while appearing warm and welcoming, also burns. Raito burns, Raito hurts, and most importantly, Raito _kills_.

And he does it all while appearing _so very beautiful_.

But in this moment of death, as L's heart beats faster and faster and eventually bursts with pain, he can no longer see the beauty that had always brightened his day. That hair he used to grasp in passion, that skin he'd mapped out completely with his hands, those lips that used to kiss him, those eyes that used to flash with ecstasy and clench closed tightly…

That's all gone. That beautiful man is far-gone, replaced by something far uglier.

Instead he sees a unsightly man, with a hideous smirk and cold eyes. Eyes that pierce him brutally as he sinks away from the earth.

Even with his greasy, coarse hair, sallow skin, crooked back and gauche smile, L knows that right now, even though he's dying, he is so much better than Raito.

He's never been this beautiful before.

Even in death, he feels like he's the one glowing now. He feels at home, almost, if slightly uneasy, with the darkness that is closing in around him.

A darkness so pure and everlasting that not even the beautiful light can help him see.

-

-

-

* * *

I like this. I really do. I'm not positive where I got the idea, I think I was just thinking of the difference between Raito and L's physical appearance. L isn't conventionally good-looking, and while I and many of you out there, thinks he's hawt, it's just not a normal beauty, whereas Raito –a blind man could tell that he's attractive.

I was also thinking about how my mom always talks about, if you meet someone and you instantly see how bad-looking they are, and then you get to know them, and you no longer see that physical appearance anymore, because their personality (if they're a good person) makes them better looking than they are. And how the same works vice versa, if you meet and pretty person who is mean.

Aw, well, I think it's too short, but if I wrote any more to it it's just be repetition and filler.

Please Review?

Nilah


End file.
